


She Almost Lost Him

by CantEscapeMyFandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantEscapeMyFandoms/pseuds/CantEscapeMyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "Heroes and Villains". Completely and Unashamedly Captain Swan. One-shot. Rated T, but implied sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Almost Lost Him

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this immediately after the 4a finale, because I was so utterly irritated with what Captain Swan got in that last scene together. Or more a lack there of.

Emma’s back hit the wall, their kiss covering her “oomph”. 

And damn, could her pirate kiss.

Wait, no, no. Emma put her hand on his chest, pushing him away. She swallowed to reign in her emotions, because they needed to talk. But she almost lost him, oh god, she almost lost him. 

Killian’s brow furrowed, confused.

“Hold it, buddy.” Emma said, all business, pushing down the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. “You don’t get to kiss me and act like everything’s all good now. We need to talk about what the hell happened.”

“Swan.” Killian leaned in close. “My heart’s back now, and I just want to kiss you.”

“Nice try, but I’d like to know the finer points of how it was taken in the first place.” Emma straightened herself, moving to the door of his room. “Come on.” 

She almost lost him. That thought wouldn’t leave her head. It was a mantra that was on repeat. 

Killian suddenly felt like he was about to meet his own doom. 

They entered his room, Emma taking a seat at the edge of his bed, looking at him expectantly. She took a deep, steadying breath, clasping her hands together, trying to hold herself together. 

Killian shut his door. “It started back when the Crocodile told us that he gave Belle the real dagger.”

And so he begun his tale. 

“I’ve known the Crocodile a long time, and I know that he’d never let go of his power, especially the thing that controls him. So to help Elsa, I blackmailed him, told him I was going to tell Belle the truth and expose him. But then I got cocky. I thought that I could blackmail him again, this time for my hand. I wanted it for our date, so that….so I could hold you with both hands, so I could be whole for you.”

Killian wasn’t looking at her, so he missed the way she closed her eyes to blink away tears. 

He thought he wasn’t enough for her? How could he ever think that? He was more than enough. How could he not know that?

“The Dark One told me that my hand was cursed to make me the villain I once was, and I believed him. As it was, it was all a trick. When I asked him to remove my hand, he said he would if I helped him with something. We went to that mansion that he sent you to when you wanted to get rid of your magic. A man lived there, and Rumple used the hat to suck him in. He then used magic to make the security tape look like I killed the man all on my own.”

Anger flared in Emma’s gut. 

Rumple better thank his lucky stars that Belle had banished him, or else he’d be dealing with her, and an angry Savior was not a Savior he’d want to face. 

“So he blackmailed me, and he threatened you…so I worked for him. Helped him out. Until you wanted to get rid of your powers. I left you a message on your talking phone, but the crocodile commandeered it. I tried to go to the mansion and stop you, but he intercepted me. He took my heart there. Ever since then, I’ve done his bidding. He forced me to keep quiet, to do horrible things. The Snow Queen didn’t do anything to the fairies, I used the hat on them…”

Killian’s jaw clenched, remembering the screams of the fairies as they were sucked into oblivion. 

“He found the portal to Arendelle, and I tagged along.” Killian continued. “The whole conversation we had in the diner, every word I spoke was really Rumplestiltskin. As for the rest, you were there….I’m so sorry, Emma.”

Emma sat silently, taking in every word, feeling every emotion possible. Anger at Gold for everything that he had done. Anger at Killian for getting himself into the whole mess. Upset that Killian got himself into this mess all because he thought he needed his hand in order to be with her. Sad that he didn’t trust her enough to tell her about all of this before his heart was taken.

His eyes glued to the floor, fearing what he’d see if he looked at her. Fearing that this was it, the end of them. 

Emma stared at him, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. Part of her wanted to run away, part of her wanted to yell at him and pick a fight, and part of her just wanted to hold him and be glad that he was safe. 

The mantra I almost lost him, I almost lost him, was still playing in her head. She sighed, swallowing back tears, and stood up, walking over to where he stood in front of the door. 

Killian braced himself. 

“You’re an idiot.” She said.

Surprised, Killian looked up at her. He winced when he saw how sad she was. He had done that. “Emma, I’m sorry. I know that I failed you.” He moved aside, so that he wasn’t blocking the door. “I…I’m sorry that I wasn’t a better man in the end.”

He looked so full of self-loathing, so disappointed in himself, that Emma’s heart hurt for him.

After everything that happened, she knew how hard he had tried. He just made a stupid mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. 

The tears were threatening to spill over. 

Killian was a good man. His heart proved that if nothing else. It was so red, so bright…

“Killian.” Emma took his hand in hers. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

Killian’s heart pounded. Was she giving him another chance?

“I know that it wasn’t easy, being under the control of your oldest enemy.” Emma said, her own heart pounding, eyes stinging. “And I am pissed at you for getting yourself into that situation in the first place, but I’m not going to run away.”

Killian looked at her, eyes full of hope. But still, he messed up, and Emma shouldn’t be with him. So he let go over her hand and stepped away. “You deserve better than a screw up like me.” 

A traitorous tear fell. Did he really think so little of himself? 

I almost lost him. 

An idea struck Emma. “Killian, come here.”

He did so, hesitantly. 

She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

“Swan?”

“Shh.” She closed her eyes and concentrated. If Regina could do this spell for Henry, then she was damn well going to do it for Killian. Protect what’s mine. The spell flowed from her hand to his chest, straight to his heart. “There.” Emma choked out. “Now no one can take it again.”

“Emma.” He said her name with such reverence.

Emma closed her eyes, her emotions overwhelming her, her whole body trembling. “I almost lost you.” She breathed. “I’m not going to risk losing you again.” Her watery eyes met his. “Got it?”

“Aye.” He nodded. “Thank you.”

She pulled him in for a kiss. 

His heart was safe. He was safe, he was alive.

The kiss deepened, and Emma held him tighter. 

************************************

Emma’s face scrunched in displeasure as the early morning sun filtered through the curtains and fell into her closed eyes. She groaned and buried her face into her pillow. 

Killian chuckled, his arms tightening around her middle. “Morning, love.”

Emma smiled into her pillow, before turning over to face her pirate. “Morning, pirate.” 

Killian smiled, his hand moving to brush the hair out of her face. “Feeling all right, Swan?”

She smiled wider, feeling the soreness between her legs now that she was more awake. “Feeling thoroughly used.”

“So good then?” 

Emma playfully swatted at his still, bare chest. “Rein in the ego.”

He pouted. 

Emma rolled her eyes before she pulled him down for a kiss. 

“What’s say I get dressed and bring up some breakfast?” Killian suggested.

Panic gripped her. “Or you can stay right here, with me, and we can start round three, or four or wherever we are on that.”

Killian chuckled. “We’ll need the sustenance in order to keep going.”

All teasing dropped from Emma’s face. “I don’t want you out of my sight.”

Killian swallowed, still feeling guilty for everything he had done to hurt her. “You cast a spell so my heart can’t be taken, the crocodile is banished, and the Snow Queen is defeated. I doubt anything could happen from the room to the diner and back again.”

“In this town, do you really want to chance that?” Emma asked, hands combing through his hair. “I don’t want you away from me for a second, and I want to finally get a break. We’re staying in this bed for the rest of the day.”

“As you wish.” Killian whispered, pressing his lips to hers. 

Even though they really would have to leave the bed eventually for food, for now, Emma was content to keep her pirate right where he was. 

And so round four began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please Kudos!


End file.
